Rules
These are rules your'e expected to follow. Wikia policy * By using this wiki, you agree to Wikia's Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. * All edits made to this wiki are licensed under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. See Wikia's Licensing page for more information. * This wiki currently has anonymous editing disabled, in order to comply with federal law (COPPA or Children's Online Privacy Protection Act). By using this wiki, you acknowledge that you are at least 13 years of age. If you meet these requirements, then we encourage you to create an account. Treatment of users *Do not be rude. Respect everyone. *You must be 13 years or older to have an account. *However , these wikia will be safe for work. Blogs *Blogs are articles written by a user that other users across the wiki can comment on.They can be found on a user's profile. *Blogs should be used for announcements or introductions and not just for the sake of earning achievements or boosting your edit count. **Please make your blogs useful. Photos Post anything you want , as long it isnt *Sexual *Violent *Offensive *Insulting users *Having cuss words. Plsease follow these rules as this wiki is almost SFW Videos It follows the same rules as Photos. Vandalism Vandalism is not tolerated here . If it is from several users, please report here :VSTF Spam Again, not tolerated. Swearing *Swearing (the use of profane language) is prohibited on this wiki. *Mild uses are acceptable (e.g. hell, damn, crap), others however, are not. Trolling The people who do this are trolls. They will be blocked. Do not call someone a troll just because they annoyed you. Arguments *While there likely will always be arguments, that doesn't mean you should intentionally try to start arguments with other users. *If one or more users have started an argument, alert an administrator--they will either break up the argument, or keep an eye on it to make sure nothing does happen. Do not join in on the argument; that won't help, and it may make things worse. **That doesn't mean you shouldn't be aware of it, or attempt to take action--but jumping into the middle of an argument may not actually help the situation. *Personal insults towards any other users are not tolerated on this wiki, no matter who is in the right. Sockpuppet accounts Do not make two accounts and make one good and one bad Origin of material ( TV) As long it is not from an +18 show, youre good to go! Mentioning sites You can mention any sites But if many underage people go to the inapporpiate site, the mention of the should be deleted and site should not be mentioned again. Do NOT , I repeat , DO NOT put links to NSFW ( Not Safe For Work) sites. Material The same rules for photos and videos apply here too. Blocking users If you fail to follow thse rules, you'll be blocked. *First and second time, you'll be warned. These guidelines may be updated from time to time; so it's recommended to review them regularly. Category:Policies